<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whistledown Public School by ScaryDory2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967952">Whistledown Public School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryDory2/pseuds/ScaryDory2'>ScaryDory2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, mentions of minor character death, some past trauma (book related)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryDory2/pseuds/ScaryDory2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern British Public School AU</p>
<p>"Whistledown Public School has recently opened its doors to girls in year 7 and up. Previously, the old London school had been single-gender only until Sixth Form, but in a push for modernisation, the school has gone the way of the gutters. What this means for the standards of the education of our future leaders is yet to be seen." </p>
<p>(The Bridgertons are at school, shenanigans ensue. Some parts will echo book stories, but due to the age of the characters, the sexual content will be missing and the order of dating will be changed.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whistledown Public School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first attempt at Bridgerton fanfic. I'm going to try and weave in as many of the characters as is feasible, but as Anthony is the oldest, the story will focus on him and Kate first. </p>
<p>Let me know what you think!</p>
<p>(Also I am an English Teacher in the UK, if anything is confusing about the British school system, don't be afraid to ask, I'll be happy to clarify) (Public School means Private School over here)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Whistledown Public School has recently opened its doors to girls in year 7 and up. Previously, the old London school had been single-gender only until Sixth Form, but in a push for modernisation, the school has gone the way of the gutters. What this means for the standards of the education of our future leaders is yet to be seen."</em><br/><br/>"Anthony!" The sound of Violet Bridgerton's angry voice woke Anthony instantly. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.<br/><br/>A knock on the door.<br/><br/>"Yes?" Anthony growled.<br/><br/>"You are going to be late for your first day. I need you to escort Daphne and Eloise this morning, because I'm going into work early."<br/><br/>Anthony rolled over and pushed up lazily until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He rolled his eyes, and replied "I'll be right out," to his mother, in the most mild mannered voice he could manage this early in the morning.<br/><br/>He heard his mother's footsteps wander away from the door, and got dressed as quickly as his tired muscles allowed. He knew by 'work' his mother really meant planning an event for Bridgerton Inc. Which no doubt involved meeting up with Mrs Featherington, a few other rich housewives and a healthy helping of mimosas.<br/><br/>Still, after their father's death only two years ago, Anthony wasn't about to take away something that his mother actually enjoyed. Even if it did mean taking care of his younger siblings more than he would like. And more than most 17 year olds he knew.<br/><br/>Before he even stepped out into the corridor, Anthony could hear a hive of activity from the entrance hall. With seven younger siblings, mornings were only matched in sheer energy by evening dinners and pall mall matches in the summer. All of the Bridgertons were intelligent and opinionated. With their being so many of them, the volume naturally rose to ridiculous levels, with all of them trying to be heard above the others.<br/><br/>Anthony shouldered his backpack, and locked his bedroom door behind him. In an agreement last year, his mother had agreed he could have a lock on his door, but only on the outside, and only if the maid could have a copy so that the room could be cleaned. Even in a room guests would almost never enter, Violet expected a spotless home.<br/><br/>Anthony headed down the main stairs of Bridgerton house, and was almost taken out on the last step by Colin running back up them.<br/><br/>"Watch out!"<br/><br/>"Sorry, Anthony!" Colin called as he kept running.<br/><br/>"Where are you going? We have to leave in," Anthony glanced at his father's watch, "five minutes or we'll be late, and you'll be in lunchtime detention."<br/><br/>"I forgot to get my maths book, I'll be back in a sec!"<br/><br/>Anthony groaned and turned back to his other siblings. Benedict seemed to be fending off a conversation about the merits of studying Shakespeare with Eloise. Hyacinth and Gregory were fighting over a fidget spinner, and Francesca was watching as Violet was giving last minute advice to Daphne.<br/><br/>"... and if you need anything, your big brothers will always be there. Right boys?" Said Violet.<br/><br/>Benedict and Anthony muttered a "Yes, Mother." They both knew it wasn't a question, so much as a requirement.<br/><br/>"This is a big day. A big day indeed." Violet kissed Daphne on the forehead, then turned to Rosie, the nanny. "Are you alright to take the young ones this morning?" Rosie nodded.<br/><br/>"Alright. Time to go. COLIN!" Anthony ushered Daphne and Eloise out of the door, with Benedict following closely, a bemused smirk on his face.<br/><br/>A light thud, thud, thud, thud, getting quickly louder and closer signalled that Colin was returning. Anthony held the door open as his younger brother sprinted down the steps and out of the door.<br/><br/>"See you later, Mother." Anthony called as he stepped out of the door and out onto the quiet London street. He met up with his siblings at the end of the road, and Benedict settled into step next to him, while the other three led the way to the tube station.<br/><br/>Benedict held out a banana to Anthony. He took it with a small smile.<br/><br/>"So you're having to orient the girls then?" Benedict grinned.<br/><br/>"Oh, Benedict. Don't think you're getting out of helping me." Anthony quipped back.<br/><br/>The grin faded only slightly. "I can't help, sorry. My first year of A-levels. I've got to be prompt or I'll have to face the wrath of Mrs Danbury."<br/><br/>"Just this once. I'll let you get away with that, just this once." The brothers laughed lightly, and watched as Eloise pushed Colin almost into the path of a passing car.<br/><br/>"It's going to be a long year, isn't it?" Said Anthony.<br/><br/>Benedict only nodded and sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>